tinta negra
by BANDERCHASTER
Summary: En el olvido de un lejano lugar sucesos extraños empezaron a suceder. Jonathan. X. Oswell se ve interesado en el caso y empieza a investigar sobre ello sin saber lo que le espera...


_Esta historia esta afiliada al antagonista slenderman para las personas que lo detesten o les agrade de alguna forma, aviso de igual manera que no estará muy relacionado con la historia original del mismo por si es que alguno de ustedes encuentran coincidencias o fallos con la cronología original no se alarmen pues ese no es el motivo de esta historia__._

_También antes de empezar esta historia me gustaría darles la recomendación de escuchar la canción de este link en youtube watch?v=nblPAN7DaVQ mientras la leen gracias por su comprensión y sin mas preámbulos comienza la historia de la "tinta negra"..._

Introducción

"A lo largo de nuestra existencia muchas personas podemos ser bastante escépticas hacia ideologías sobre seres más allá de nuestra propia imaginación" o al menos eso era lo que pensaba Jonathan. X. Oswell un famoso y reconocido periodista el cual publicaba artículos en "the best seller" una empresa que logro no hace mucho tiempo salir de las ruinas de lo que un día fue otra censuradora de los medios sociales y convertirse en una de las más prestigiosas empresas periodísticas del país.

Jonathan hace poco se le dio la tarea de investigar algunas sucesos ocurridos en bosque Roswell energy, un bosque que antes de tener asesinatos brutales y desapariciones trágicas había sido uno de los más hermosos centros turísticos recorridos por toda la zona, aquel lugar poseía una pintoresca fauna pero sobre todo una flora exorbitante que deslumbraba día a día sobre todas las zonas que ocupaban un lugar de lo que se hacía llamar planeta tierra.

Antes este lugar era demasiado concurrido, pero para nuestra desdicha algo lo ha vuelto el lugar más fúnebre que puedes encontrar en todo el ecosistema del planeta.

**_Hace unas semanas atrás un grupo bastante grande de ex convictos había logrado escapar de una cárcel en el condado de Summer brings, fue un suceso bastante extraño puesto que la seguridad de aquel lugar era extremadamente alta y en ningún momento los presos dejaban de ser vigilados llegando al nivel de que se mantenían cámaras por cada una de las celdas, lo raro de aquel día fue que los generadores dejaron de funcionar por varias horas poniendo así en riesgo la mayor parte del edificio ya que los seguros eran eléctricos y sin fuentes de energía por los que las rejas de acero pudieran ser alimentadas al cabo de media hora se quedarían sin fuerza alguna y la presión en ellas desaparecería dejando un caos en todo el condado._**

**_Aquel día fue nombrado la tinta negra pues la única cosa que fue encontrada en los generadores fueron grandes charcos de tinta esparcidos por todo el cuarto haciendo difícil el movimiento en él._**

**_A no más de 3 kilómetros de aquella cárcel se encontraba el bosque donde se cree que todos los convictos se refugiaron haciendo caótica la estadía de las pobres personas que se encontraban en aquel sitio ya sea visitando a familiares en el acilo, ver y tener una estadía confortable en la zona o inclusive pasando un poco de su tiempo para ayudar o donar algo hacia el centro psicológico que se encontraba ahí._**

**_Por lo que se dice en los informes leídos hasta el momento no ha habido testimonios de alguien que haya visto salir a alguna persona o animal de toda la zona que se centra en el bosque._**

**_Las fuerzas militares intentaron hace poco entrar pero la zona es bastamente grande así que empezaron a ser cazados uno a uno conforme el tiempo hablaba y se terminó dando acción de retirada hacia lo que fue una búsqueda en vano._**

**_A día de hoy la zona solo está siendo vigilada por fuera con la esperanza de que en algún momento los víveres empezaran a escasear y algunos grupos salieran para conseguir recursos pero la cuerda del destino a proclamado lo contrario mostrándonos que el tiempo no estará a nuestro favor en esta ocasión._**

Mientras Jonathan escribía estas palabras vigilaba a la guardia militar que se mantenía totalmente estática ante cualquier suceso, parecían maniquís inmóviles con las prendas del ejército, el único momento en el que se notaba que poseían vida alguna era cuando hacían los cambios de turno.

Después de varias horas de espera llego el momento crucial, la cadena para la que él trabajaba se había preparado para montar un show en el que dos vehículos conducidos por los secretarios y los fotógrafos iban a fingir un choque y una pelea ya ensayada con anterioridad en la cadena, de esa forma Jonathan podría adentrarse en el bosque sin ser detenido por las fuerzas.

El precio a pagar para la empresa sería bastante alto pero no solo obtendrían una fama aun mayor que la de cualquier otra empresa sino que conseguirían la historia del siglo…

-je- susurro Jonathan antes de pensar en cualquier cosa que le pudiera pasar ahí adentro.

-tal vez… solo tal vez- él no podía parar de pensar en la fortuna que obtendría si es que lograba conseguir todo el material suficiente, su imaginación se desbordaba con todo lo que podría conseguir y todos los premios que podría ganar.

Mientras tanto una pequeña risa se alargaba en el bosque cuando la operación empezaba, aquel sonido era molesto, bizarro aunque no era extraño, apenas los militares comenzaron a dirigirse hacia el lugar de los hechos y una gran sombra alargada y pálida empezó a salir del bosque aquella visión fue el último suceso que recuerda el gran reportero antes de ser arrastrado hacia uno de los lugares más recónditos de aquel sitio, junto con ese recuerdo se integran bastas visiones de manchas negras y gente enloquecida por lo que estaba observando…

15 minutos después un grupo de paramédicos llegaba a la carretera donde se encontró con uno de los actos más asquerosos que pudo haber avistado en toda su vida, un numero invaluable de torturas por todos los lados y ángulos hacia lo que se pudieran mirar, las cosas que observaron eran totalmente indescriptibles hacia el ojo humano, una de las camionetas que fueron usadas para el montaje hecho por the best seller estaba totalmente destrozada y con ella, en su interior se encontraba una foto que contenía tan pocos objetos pero el suficiente contenido para traumatizar a todo el equipo médico, lo último visto por aquel fotógrafo que sostenía la cámara digital con tal fuerza que parecía que aún se mantenía con vida…

Lo visto por la foto era una figura alta que desprendía tinta viscosa a montones de su cuerpo, esta figura era extremadamente delgada llegando a confundirse con los arboles de alrededor pero lo más repulsivo de ella era que no poseía facciones faciales en su rostro a lugar de ello solo era una masa blanca que sin duda se le podría denominar como su rostro, uno de sus rostros…

_Bueno chicos y chicas este es el fin del primer y tal vez último capítulo de esta serie si es que ustedes quieren más avísenme en los comentarios y síganme en twiter (banderchaster, la imagen es de un pollo raro) pues en aquella red social he pensado dar informes sobre que otras series pronto estarán en comienzo y me gustaría que me dijeran algunas cosas que quieren que le agregue a esta si es que logra difundirse un poco y también si es que quieren o les gustaría que hiciera una de cualquier cosa que les guste._

_Yo soy banderchaster y me despido. Gracias por ver este capítulo y reitero que no te olvides comentar si es que quieres más. Bye_


End file.
